In Time
by Wesrox
Summary: She was with him since the beginning and he would come to find out that she would be with him till the very end.
1. Strangers

"What happens when the rabbit escapes that which seeks to consume it?"

"The prey goes hungry, the rabbit lives only to eventually die another day."

"What happens when the system collapses?"

"We are a part of nothing, regimes fall everyday."

"What is love?"

"Desire, lust, a form of conquest."

"What do you see around you?"

"Red."

It was an empty room, the kind you see in thriller movies with a single light illuminating what little area that needs to be seen. Stone walls surrounded the room with a single window allowing visibility from the exterior and only the exterior. A man in a sleek gray suit adjusted his glasses as he carefully scribbled along the various forms and papers laid out before him.

"Name?"

"Natalia Romanoff."

"Target?"

"Steve Rogers."

A wicked smile crept along the normally facet expression of the man in the gray suit as he nodded his head and closed the folder.

"You know what you have do Ms. Romanoff."

Green eyes stared at the man with a blank expression and a simple nod was all that was exchanged before they both got up and exited the room as one turned left and another right.

The man turned the corner and picked up his phone before it could even ring as everything had lined up exactly as they had planned.

"It is done. Yes. Hail Hydra." Muttered the man before closing his phone and disappearing through the emergency exit.

She walked along the empty halls as she had done so many times before occasionally glancing along the empty windows as fiery red hair ran along the frame of her pale face and emerald green eyes staring right back at her. She's watched this reflection for years, as wide green eyes filled with tears grew more stoic and colder upon ever passing. The child's face had gotten sharper and eventually she had gotten taller as shuffling of the feet became confident quick strides. She gave a small smile at her reflection as she couldn't help but admire her own beauty, but that smile lasted for about a second before the same stone cold expression reemerged along her face.

Footsteps could be heard around the corner and a group of men could be seen coming down the hall. Their loud laughs and remarks quickly silenced upon seeing her as they hurriedly moved to the side with fear evident in their eyes. They knew who she was. She was beautiful, relentless, and her smile was the only thing seared into the minds of her prey as they took their last breathes. She was Black Widow and no man wanted to be at the end of her bite.

She easily strode by the group of men and towards the elevator where she pressed a button, which took her underground towards the floor labeled "Testing Facility," In Russian. When the door opened she was greeted by piercing white light, as that was what the room was, white.

A man in a lab coat appeared from one of the offices to the side upon hearind the ding of the elevator. "Ah Romanoff, I was told that you would arrive in an hour."

"Preparations weren't necessary, I have everything I need to complete task."

"Everything except this!" Said the excited young man as he reached in his pocket and took out a bracelet.

"And what is that?" Said Natasha flatly with a slightly bored tone.

"It's what you need to reach your target, you see he doesn't exist in the present but rather the past." Said the man as he walked over to a table and retrieved a file from the drawer and handed it to her.

"Captain America?"

"Steve Rogers was who Captain America was before the serum. We need you to go back to the time period before he took the serum and figure out why he was chosen, what made him special, and all the fine details. When it comes time for him to receive the serum your objective is to steal the serum, kill Dr. Erskine, and if you deem it necessary an incapacitated Steve Rogers."

"Time Travel?"

"Precisely! This bracelet will take you back to 1940 for a couple days or weeks before everything with the serum was set into motion. You must go along with how the timeline plays out and intercept at just the right moment. The bracelet will monitor everything that happens according to the timeline and after the day he is set to retrieve the serum you will be taken back to present."

"Seems simple," retorted Natasha sarcastically as she grabbed the Bracelet from the man along with the file.

"Of course," Said the man with a nod "Good luck Romanoff."

"I make my own." Responded Natasha flatly as she pressed the button and felt a warm sensation surround her before a being pulled into darkness. She felt a twisting sensation as if she was swimming against the tides of the ocean but just as quick as it began it stopped and loud blaring could be heard ringing in her ear.

" AY MOVE LADY! I GOT A TAXI TO RUN HERE!" Screamed the voice a frustrated man as more honks could be heard behind him.

Natasha opened his eyes and was greeted by angry traffic, bright lights, and the smell of smoke and sewage in the air.

"New York." Muttered Natasha still clinging tightly onto the file of one Steve Rogers.


	2. A Friend

An orange glow descended upon the seemingly everlasting skyscrapers as all around the city, lights began to flicker on in what would eventually illuminate the entire night sky. During this moment of change a red haired women with black jeans and a leather jacket could be seen admiring the view from the balcony. She gave a small sigh as she turned around and headed back inside but not without her hands slowly lingering on the railing as if a part of her wanted to stay there forever and watch the sunsets and observe the endless amount of people that would pass below her wondering about their lives, who they were, what they did, and where they were from, what was their story? It would almost be normal but Natasha Romanoff was everything but normal at least to the eyes of everyone else.

She closed her eyes and quickly banished the foolish thoughts from her mind as she sat down and laid out the various papers to study her target. She had learned early on that preparation was key in anything and everything as it limits surprises and increases efficiency. This target had a story just like everyone else and it was her part to play a character that would seemingly blend into this tale without question.

Target Name: Steven "Steve" Grant Rogers

Birthdate: July 4th, 1918

Events Today: September 17th 1940…

*Somewhere off in Brooklyn

"So you're from Wisconsin?"

"Yes sir, cousin deployed out here a couple months ago and I'm just looking to do the same."

The officer gave the frail looking man who could easily be mistaken for a small child a long hard look before shaking his head and grabbing his stamp slamming a giant red "denied," onto the form.

"Come on sir! I can fight! I want to help!"

"Trust me son, you'll thank me for this later on. It's not pretty out there and I may as well have just saved you from a death sentence."

With a resounding sigh the young man thanked the officer for his time before heading back outside towards the bustling street where a line of young men varying from prideful and excited to downright terrified and dismal were waiting in line to be enlisted. He wasn't naïve, he knew how bad it was out there and could see past the war propaganda but he just couldn't bear the fact of innocent people dying overseas and the threat of it reaching America. He looked out on the bustling street and imagined screaming soldiers and bombs falling as buildings burned and the cries of women and children could be heard off in the distance. It wasn't the life he would want others to live. His life might not have been that spectacular so far but that would be a fate much worse.

"Still trying to enroll Rogers." Said a familiar booming voice

"Won't stop until I'm in Germany," said the man simply

"Don't expect there's any way I can talk you out of it?"

"What do you think Bucky?"

"Thought so, it was worth a try. But listen I'm getting deployed, tomorrow."

"Oh," was all he was able to say, as he was never good with words as far as he thought.

"Glad to know you'll miss me too, but tonight I've met these two lovely ladies and we're going on a date."

"Did you tell them you're wingman is barely 5 feet 95 pounds and incredibly socially awkward?"

"There's that sense of humor that will shine right through and into the hearts of these lovely ladies!" Said Bucky excitedly as he clasped his shoulder around Steve and the duo headed down the bustling street just as the sky turned orange and the sun began to set.

It was all rather boring to Steve as he watched the over the top extravagance play out all around in the world of tomorrow festival. Things played out just like he planned as the two women paid him no mind as they had their attention on Bucky. Steve didn't really care or did he bother to introduce himself or pay attention to the girls as he quickly excused himself after one of them gave him a disgusted look. He looked around and noticed a tent that had a small sign labeled "Army Recruitment Center."

"Come on Steve, the ladies want to go dancing!" 

"You guys go ahead I think I'll stay for a little while longer."

Bucky followed Steve's glance towards the recruitment center and gave a long sigh "Come on Steve, not this time."

"Then what time Bucky? When the Nazi's are at our doorsteps and their handing rifles to children cause all the men died overseas?"

"We're closing in on the enemy, in a couple months this war will be over and everything will go back to normal you don't need to risk you're life.

"Maybe I do, I just have a feeling that things aren't as simple as the propaganda makes it, and I want to help."

"Always so stubborn." Muttered an annoyed Bucky as he gave a disgruntled wave "Do what you want."

Steve sighed as he looked over at the recruitment center. This would mark his 15th attempt. It was always a risk to enroll as forgery could lead to years in prison. It was amazing he wasn't caught yet but Steve felt it was to their sympathy more than anything else. But he had to try right? Or maybe Bucky was right, maybe he was blowing things out of proportions and he was just stupidly throwing his life away.

"Hey soldier." Said a smooth velvet voice causing Steve to turn around.

"Art student, excuse me but do I know you? Said Steve looking at the woman who had piercing green eyes and crimson hair.

"No, but you seem like you could use a friend. Name's Natalie, Natalie Rushman." Said the women offering her hand.

"Steve Rogers."

"So are you going to enlist?" Asked the women taking a step closer and giving Steve a questioning glance

"For the first time, I'm not really sure."

"Well, why do you want to fight?"

"So other people won't have to."

A look of surprise appeared on the women's face for a brief millisecond before disappearing as she gave a small smile.

"So go in there so I don't have to, art student." Quipped the women with a smirk

For the first time that day Steve laughed and nodded his head "Yes ma'am."

He walked towards the tent and began to fill out the form and go through the process of submission. There was no line as a tech expo would probably be the last place people would want to go to enroll in the army. Once again Steve walked up to the recruitment officer and handed him the form. The officer looked over it and gave him a glance before standing up and ushering him into the next room.

"Wait here."

Steve wasn't sure whether to feel excited or nervous as on one hand they might be giving him a closer look and on the other hand he might be on the verge of getting arrested. Before he could really begin to panic and old man with glasses and a gray suit came in with a briefcase, which he set onto the table. He looked over at Steve and proceeded to look him over up and down without saying anything before finally into his eyes.

"So you want to kill Nazis hmm?" Said the old man picking up Steve's enrollment form and waving it.

"Well, to be honest sir, I don't want to kill anyone. But I don't like bullies and it doesn't matter where they are from," Said Steve resoundingly.

"A noble answer indeed, Dr. Erskine by the way." Said the old man offering his hand out to Steve. "And whom do I have the pleasure of meeting, you're real name please."

"Steve Rogers, Sir." Said Steve getting up and shaking the man's hand.

"Well Steve, I will see you in a week's time at camp Lehigh." Said Dr. Erskine stamping an approved onto the form and handing it back to Steve with a warm smile on his face.

"Thank you, sir." Said Steve with a nod as he tried to contain his excitement. After processing the paperwork Steve walked out of the tent and was surprised to find the women still there and seemingly waiting on him.

"Well how did it go?"

"I can't believe it but.." Steve flashed his form with the green approved stamp eliciting a grin from the red haired woman.

"Well, I'll sleep easier tonight knowing that I won't have to go to war."

Steve grinned again as he put the paper back in his folder "How can I thank you?"

"Thank me? I didn't really do anything?" Said the women who had a confused expression on her face.

"You did more than you could have imagined, sometimes it's the little things." Said Steve with a nod.

"Well, if you insist I am new to town and I've been dying to find a good place to satisfy my sweet tooth around here."

"You know think I just might know a place." Said Steve with a grin.

Authors Note: And that's chapter two folks, Let me know what you guy's think!


	3. The City

Captain America, the first and last superhero seen on Earth, the legend that scientists everywhere could only dream of emulating. Perfection of the human genome, the perfect soldier, and an icon beloved by many and still revered to this day.

She couldn't see any of that in this man? If that's what you could call him. She couldn't miss him in the crowd even with his small stature. He just protruded weakness and his confidence was nearly nonexistent. He could see the look of pity given to him by the man he was talking to and the laughter of the two girls off in the distance that was presumably part of their group. These various observations left a single burning question in Natasha's mind, what was so special about Steve Rogers?

Well, they wouldn't have gone through all this trouble to send their best agent back to the past if the question was simple. With a sigh Natasha closed her eyes and let her new role wash over her.

"_Hey, there soldier_."

"Well what do you think?"

"Well Steve, I've traveled to many places around the globe but I have to say this is one of the best milkshakes I've ever had."

"I told you it couldn't be beat! It's been around since I was a kid of course the prices were cheaper back than but a couple cents isn't too bad and I guess that means the economy is improving."

"_If only he knew_." Mused Natasha as she listened to Steve's musing on currency.

"So, flight attendant? Nurse?"

"Writer actually."

"Interesting, are you in school?"

"I'm more of a freelance writer, I like to go wherever the wind takes me."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find a lot of inspiration in New York it is the city where dreams are made."

"So I've heard. But tell me about yourself Steve, what's life is like here?"

"There's not much to talk about really, I'm just a kid from Brooklyn. I'm not going to pretend that growing up in Brooklyn was easy but it's home. There's been good and a lot of terrible but life goes on and we just have to do what we can."

She could see that his humility was not forced or an act that most people would put on occasionally, what he said was also not due to a lack of self-confidence but simply the truth.

"I can relate, where I come from life isn't the easiest for anyone but there's always some light in the darkness."

"And where would this dark land be if I may ask?

"London, it's not all tea and crumpets throughout the city."

"Tell me about it, when we were kids me and Bucky would sit on the rooftops at night and look over at the lights in Manhattan. He'd always talk about getting out of here one day and getting a flat out there. That was before the war ad depression, now it seems like a pipe dream more than anything."

"I find dreams are subject to change, it can always be deferred to something new and maybe even better, or more in line with what we'd want at that time. What's your dream Steve?"

"Well, aside from wanting this damn war to end so people can stop dying I just want to help people. Like I said growing up in Brooklyn wasn't easy but there are worst places around the world with unimaginable terrors. I can't physically protect everyone but I'd like to think maybe I could inspire people through my art, raise money and all that stuff. I've never been good with words but I'd like to think my painting speak for themselves..." Steve paused at the end before a strange complexion came across his face and he began to chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bore you with art talk."

"You do that often don't you?"

"Pardon?"

"You're scared of talking about your passions."

"Well, most people think art to be a waste of time and unproductive to society." Mused Steve with a sarcastic chuckle

"Show me."

"Excuse me?"

"Show me you're art, I want to see if I fall under the most people category." Said Natasha enthusiastically.

Steve was hesitant, he never really let anyone see his art as to him seeing his paintings were akin to seeing a piece of his soul. One thing everybody that knew Steve Rogers was sure of was to never force or try to see Steve's art without permission. But it was strange, he felt a connection with this stranger that he only met an hour ago, but then again he was due to ship out soon so he didn't really have anything to lose.

"Well let's see then." Said Steve with a smile as he rummaged around his pocket to pull out a couple of coins to pay for the milkshakes.

"Oh, it's okay we can split it." Said Natasha as she watched Steve rummage his pockets and counting the coins.

"Well, I may not have much but I do have my word and I did say I was going to thank you properly back at the fair." Said Steve still rummaging and once again missing the surprised look that came across Natasha's face.

"Oh, okay." Said Natasha timidly as she was not used to situations like this.

"Ah there we go! Ten cents! Alright, well after you!" Said Steve with a big smile and gesturing for Natasha to go first out of the booth.

Natasha was a bit confused as she wasn't sure of this type of behavior was normal for men around this time period but decided it as better to just go with it. So with a small smile she thanked Steve and took the lead out of the Milkshake Parlor.

The walk to Steve's apartment was about 15 minutes but along the way Natasha decided to try and learn more about Steve Rogers.

"So you mentioned your friend Bucky, was he the man in the uniform that your were arguing with in the uniform earlier."

"Yep, that's Bucky." Said Steve with a fond smile, which confused Natasha as the argument they had seemed pretty heated.

"He's been with me since the beginning, especially after mom died. I thought I would be fine facing this world alone but he showed me that I didn't have to. He's been like a big brother and pretty much family. He always means well, and honestly I don't know how I'd have turned out if I decided to go off on my own."

"Natalie, Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just your story bought up some old memories." Said Natasha quickly while reprimanding herself for slipping up like that. She couldn't help it as his story hit a little too close to home.

"Well if you feel like sharing, I'm all ears." Said Steve with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks." Said Natasha with a small smile as the two continued on their way to Steve's apartment.

"Just a warning, I wasn't expecting any guests so my Studio is a little messy." Said Steve looking back at Natasha.

"Oh you should see my place." Joked Natasha

Steve gave a small smile before turning the lock on his door and leading the way into his apartment. It wasn't anything spectacular but it wasn't completely barren either. If Natasha had to describe it in one word it would be "quaint." There was simple desk that was laid out with papers, a small coffee table with two chairs, a sofa, and on the wall a couple paintings.

"It's not much, but it's home." Said Steve with a shrug

"Seems quite cozy actually." Mused Natasha

"That's one way to put it," chuckled Steve as he beckoned Natasha to follow.

"Well, Here's my studio."

Natasha jaw dropped a little as the whole room seemed to be filled with paintings except for the middle where a blank canvas and a single chair stood with some art supplies off to the side. It was messy but also in way organized at the same time.

"May I?" Asked Natasha cautiously as he seemed to have gone through an internal battle when she asked to see his art."

"Go ahead." Beckoned Steve as Natasha began to walk around the room and moving pieces occasionally tilting her head or making various expressions. Steve followed her silently giving brief explanations of the pieces she was examining.

Natasha didn't have to act as she was truly amazed by the paintings as Steve was not joking about the way the paintings spoke to her, coupled with Steve's explanation and Natasha felt herself at a loss for words after. She slowly took her time to look through all the paintings before turning around and looking at Steve.

"Whoever you've talked to before must have been blind or just very dim, these are amazing!" Said Natasha who seemed to be practically glowing.

"Well, I never really like to show people so you can't really blame them for not taking the musings of an artist but I'm glad you like them." Said Steve nervously as he scratched his head.

He seemed to hesitate for a moment as if contemplating a decision before letting his excitement take over as he unconsciously grabbed Natasha's hand and led her towards a corner of the room.

"Come on! I want to show you my favorite piece." Said Steve

It was a rather large piece that was covered by a piece of white cloth, which Steve quickly pulled to the side causing Natasha to gasp and pause for a moment.

The painting depicted in the middle a nurse kissing a soldier, as behind the nurse was a palace of gold and behind the soldier a battlefield with bloody red skies. What were interesting were the two angels that seemed to come out of the nurse and soldier who were trying to hold on each other a single tear in each eye.

"It depicts my mom and my dad in the middle where I'd like to think of as Earth. Dad lost his life fighting in the war and a mom died trying to save lives in the hospital before getting sick herself. I drew the angels as sign that they were able to find each other again even if one died taking lives while the other died trying to save them."

"Wow." Was all Natasha could say, as she seemed frozen in place staring at the painting.

Steve could see that she was enveloped in her thoughts so he quietly excused himself to get her something to drink.

Natasha was confused as she found herself being ever since meeting Steve. He clearly has the talent to be a great artist and live a good life if he stays in art school yet he's willing to give it all up to go fight in some war. Why? Was all she could wonder.

"Here, I got you some tea." Said Steve handing her a mug and leading her back towards his living room.

"Why leave?"

"Pardon?"

"You have talent, and I know you know that you do. So why give it up to go fight in some war?"

Steve paused to contemplate the question as Natasha stared onwardly before he simply shrugged. "It's the right thing to do."

"But you could be here, rich, you could live out your dream!"

"Like you said, a dream could be deferred and right now the biggest evil is Adolf Hitler and Nazi Germany."

"What if you die?"

Steve shrugged "People die all the time, It's what they did in the time they they're alive that matter. I rather die knowing I helped some child grow into the next great doctor or a little girl realize she wants to be a dancer than die filled surrounded by greed while people continue to die around me.

"So you think you can make a difference?"

"I'm sure as hell going to try."

Natasha couldn't help but smile as she gave him a strange look of pride mixed with confusion.

"You are one interesting man, Steve Rogers." Said Natasha shaking her head.

The two ended up talking long into the night and in the end Steve insisted that Natasha stay the night. Natasha was even more amused when he locked himself in his studio and wished her a goodnight. She still wasn't sure if such behavior was normal in this time or if it was just Steve.

The next morning Natasha awoke around 12 in the afternoon and proceeded to wander into the bathroom to clean her up. She usually slept with her guard up or would hardly sleep at all but for some reason she felt relaxed and well rested as she slept through the night. Steve was nowhere to be found and she noticed that the door to his studio was still locked.

"Steve?" Asked Natasha as she gently knocked on the door.

"Just a moment." Said Steve from inside the room.

After about five minutes the door flew open and out came a disheveled Steve who had a grin that made him seem like some sort of mad scientist.

"Sorry, I had a bit of a late night inspiration." Said Steve

"You definitely looked inspired." Mused Natasha as she messed up Steve's hair some more to his protest laughing as he made his way to his bathroom.

"So, where are you headed now Natalie?" Asked Steve coming out the bathroom with his hair perfectly combed and looking much more proper.

"Well I was wondering if you could show me around Brooklyn some more, you seem to be able to find a lot inspiration."

"Well if the lady insists." Said Steve with an exaggerated bow as he opened the door and beckoned for her to go through.

The two spent the afternoon walking around the borough as Steve showed her various alleyways with beautiful murals and paintings. They walked along the Brooklyn Bridge watching the boats pass below them and Steve trying to show Natasha the skyline from his perspective before getting frustrated and sitting down on a bench and sketching it while Natasha leaned in to watch.

"How do you see that?" Asked Natasha confused at how Steve could draw another amazing piece by just looking at the New York skyline.

"It just comes to me, I don't really think about it but I just go by feel." Shrugged Steve.

"Must be a gift." Muttered Natasha " well, esteemed tour guide, where to next?"

"How about a movie?"

"Yes!" Exclaimed Natasha as role or not she always did love films.

The movie they watched was black and white of course and about espionage. There was an American writer who ended up falling in love with a French girl only to find out later on that it was all a setup and that the French women was actually a German spy who planned to use him to get to the governor's ball and assassinate the President. In the end the American writer caught on and shot her in the middle of the ball before she could assassinate the president. The final scene shook Natasha as the American held the dying women.

"No matter what through the good and evil, I still love you." Whispered the American

"Mon Cher, I did not mean to fall in love but in the end you stole my heart. My only wish was that we could have met under different circumstances." Gasped the dying woman.

"Je t'aime."

"Wow, what and ending," mused Steve who was leaning forward with his hands over his mouth. After a moment of no response Steve looked over realizing that Natasha was missing. "Natalie?"

Natasha had to leave the theatre as the movie made her feel something that she had learned to kill and never let resurface ever again. Guilt. She always completed her missions without question and without remorse but she always had a clear reason and it showed as the targets revealed their character, but what was Steve's? Was he truly this genuine all the time or was it just an attempt to impress her?

"Hey young lady, you seem a little lost." Said a snide voice as a bald headed man who looked to be hin his forties and dressed in construction gear along with a couple men of similar stature could be heard laughing behind him.

Natasha was really not in the mood for this, guess those type men do exist in this time after all.

"I'm looking for any trouble." Said Natasha coldly

"Well, how about some fun." Said the man as he got up behind her and began to pull her towards an alley.

These men were going to die, and she knew she couldn't do it in public so she went along with the ploy and pretended to be helpless as the men shoved her into the alley.

"That's what I'm talking about." Said the man with a disgusting grin.

"You know, it's bad form trying to force yourself onto a lady. Quite desperate actually." Came a confident voice causing the men to turn around.

"_Shit_." Thought Natasha

The men looked over at Steve and Busted out laughing "Beat it kid, go back to mommy before you get hurt."

"I'm afraid I can't do that for many reasons, so I'm going to ask you guys again to just let the lady go."

"And what if I say no?"

Steve sighed, "Well guess you're going to have to go through me." As he charged forward kicking one of them in the shin before tipping some trash cans over on the other men and clearing a way to Natasha.

"RUN!" shouted Steve as he crouched in front of her with a metal garbage can lid

"I'm not leaving you!"

"GO! I can't hold them off for long, and they'll do far worse to you than me.

"I'm not leaving!"

Steve couldn't argue anymore as he charged forward at the men who were prepared this time and quickly took the lid from him and throwing him on the ground they began to surround him and kick him. Through the legs of the men kicking and hitting him he locked eyes with green and all he could feel was concern.

"Run! Run! Run.." He shouted as his voice got weaker and his eyes slowly began to shut.

"_Were her eyes watering_?"

Natasha could only see red as the men turned their attention back to her.

"Now where were we?" said the disgusting bald headed man.

"The part where I kill all of you." Muttered Natasha as she pulled out her gun and put two bullets one each to two of the man's friends leaving three.

"Oh my god! Lady Stop! We were just, AH!" Shouted the man shaking in fear as she put three bullets one in each of their legs.

Fear, mind numbing fear was all that could be felt coursing through the man's friends as he watched this women walk up to the man next to him with a wicked smile gently kissing his forehead before a knife slipped out of nowhere and slit his throat leaving blood pouring onto the sidewalk. He watched his friend's cold dead eyes lying in his own pool of blood before closing his own eyes slowly accepting his fate as he heard the click of heels. He heard another scream to his right as he heard eight different snaps and thump onto the floor.

"Come on sweety, I thought you wanted to have some fun." Said a sickly sweet voice that sent ice running through the man's veins.

"Please." Gasped the man breaking into sobs "I have kids."

"Everyone has kids." Muttered the voice turning cold as he felt a metal tip on his forehead.

He waited for it to end, the bang, the rush, and it'll all be over. Barney would grow up without him but he'll grow up to be a fine man and take care of his mom and sister. Susan was always sick but he hoped the medication he worked overtime for three months would be enough to make her feel better. They would have to grow up fast, but he believed in them.

Red, red was all she saw as one fell, then another, and then three line up like sheep silently sobbing and begging for mercy. This was power; this was what it felt like to be strong. The rush consumed her as she took down another and finally there would one left. One click was all she had to do so simple, so elegant, beautiful blistering red all around.

"Natalie?"

A gun, a sobbing man, and Steve.

"Steve!" Natasha looked at the man sobbing and silently muttering before shaking her head and taking the hilt of the gun and slamming it against his head.

"Steve! Oh my god are you alright!" asked Natasha a she collapsed next to him checking his pulse.

"Natalie," groaned Steve who still seemed to be unconscious.

Sirens could be heard in the distance. Natasha knew that they couldn't stay here any longer but thankfully her hotel was only around the corner.

"Come on Steve, get up!" shouted Natasha as she lifted him up leaning him onto her and walking their way out the other side of the alley and around the corner slipping through the emergency stairs and into her room.

She laid him out onto the bed as she rushed to the bathroom to get a cool cloth to clean him off. She checked for any internal damages but luckily he seemed to fine except for some head trauma and a couple bruises.

"You idiot." Muttered Natasha looking at him

"Why did you do that? Why would you even risk your life like that? Do you want to die!" Shouted Natasha at the empty room.

"Well you're not going to, not that easily. Not on my watch." Said Natasha as she found herself gently running her hands through his hair.

"Idiot!" Muttered Natasha, as she got mad again and smacking Steve's arm causing him to stir and her to reprimand herself for injuring Steve more.

Natasha got up to take a look outside when she noticed a notebook lying next to the bed that wasn't there before. Confused she opened it up and on the first page there was a sketch of a women with red hair sitting along by a desk seemingly writing with a desk lamp overhead. The next page had one of a women standing alone in the crowd as fireworks went off in the background and a stark expo sign could be seen. There were many more sketches of this woman in various situations when the final one was a portrait of her smiling as she stared with big green eyes. That woman was her.

Authors Note: And that's chapter three! Three hours, three thousand words, and 3 days since the last chapter. Let me know what you guys think of the story so far, yeah?


	4. Curtains

"You weren't kidding when you said it was messy." Groaned a voice from the distance bringing Natasha back to reality.

"You sure get back on your feet fast. I like your book by the way." Said Natasha bringing up a smile and waving the book to a now flustered Steve.

"Yeah, well it just hit me that night and I couldn't stop drawing." I was going to give it to you before I left, as a thank you for being a friend to me these past couple days.

"Well you've been the same to me and a most gracious host, a hero too." Said Natasha pausing before adding in the last part.

"Anyone would have done it, at least that's what I always tell myself when people reprimand me for being foolish or naïve." Said Steve with a chuckle as he reminisced back to the times Bucky would yell at him after fighting off bullies in an alleyway somewhere.

"What happened to those guys anyways?" Asked Steve curiously as his mind slowly began recalling the events that led to him waking up in Natalie's room.

"Well after you got knocked out some cops showed up and took the men away, they wanted to check you into a hospital but I told them you'd be fine with me." Said Natasha giving a slight glance out the window and trying to hear if there were still screams and sirens outside.

"Figures, well the important thing is that you're safe." Said Steve absentmindedly as he stared down at his sheets not noticing the look Natasha gave him.

Days passed and the two continued their various adventures around the city as Natasha took notes of specific landmarks while Steve would sometimes sketch them. Often the two would trade pieces as they found the lather's more interesting. Soon enough Natasha found herself sitting with Steve at the doorstep of his apartment. Steve was dressed in his issued military uniform with a bag at his side. The two didn't say much as they sat there in silence waiting for a certain car to pick Steve up.

"So, I guess this it?" Said Natasha flatly

"For now, I'll be back in a couple weeks." Said Steve

"You will?" Asked Natasha surprised.

"Yeah, this is just training or something. We come back to New York before shipping out again."

"So I'll see you again? In a couple weeks." Asked Natasha quietly

"I believe so." Said Steve finally turning around to look at Natasha giving her his usual dorky smile.

"It's a date then." Said Natasha with a wink as she got up along with Steve as a black car pulled up in front of them.

"Well, I guess this it for now." Said Steve awkwardly scratching his head.

"It'll go fast, good luck." Said Natasha with smiling as she leaned down giving him a kiss on the cheek. Before walking off down the street but not before locking eyes with a certain brown haired woman that was inside the vehicle.

"Yeah." Said Steve flustered for minute.

She had to move fast if she wanted to get everything in place. As soon as she turned the corner she made sure she wasn't being followed before dashing through the alleyways and back into her room. Once inside she got out her bag as she took some cash, fake Identifications, and a pair of binoculars. She quickly stuffed the things into her jacket and made her way towards the door when suddenly her wristwatch started beeping. She looked at the screen for a moment before pushing the door open and hailing the first taxi towards a certain military base.

It was nightfall when she was dropped off at a nearby town where she paid the driver and continued on down the street towards the town's pub. Inside the bar was dark and only a few people could be seen milling inside. The bar was empty except for the bartender and a blonde woman who was alone having a martini.

"Excuse me? My boyfriend and I got into an argument and he left me stranded here, you seem like a friendly face and I was wondering if you could tell me where the nearest phone booth is?" Said Natasha looking lost and desperate.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that, here let me finish my drink and I'll take you right to the nearest one." Said the blonde women with a look of sympathy as she quickly downed the martini before giving Natasha a reassuring smile and pulling her along towards the door.

"By the way what's you name stranger?"

"Megan." My boyfriend and me went on this road trip to D.C and there was an argument and the asshole just left me here and drove off.

"Men." Said the blonde shaking her head as she led her in front of the phone booth. "Well here you go…" She was unable to finish her sentence as she collapsed onto Natasha.

"Miss! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just very dizzy." Muttered the woman

"Must have been the drink, here let me take you home. It's the least I can do after you helped a total stranger." Said Natasha with a warm smile.

"Thank you." Said the lady with a look of relief "It's just down the street first house on the right."

The woman would be unconscious for a couple days but alive. Which was much more than Natasha's other victims could say. But she wasn't a target anyways, just a means to an end.

Natasha looked in the mirror as she donned a secretary outfit with her hair now blonde and a special mask that replicated the face of the woman. She smiled, as she looked herself in the mirror adding the final touch was a nametag, which read "Private Lorraine."

Soon she was at the base and could see Steve who was running behind a battalion and was way behind everyone else.

"Lorraine!" shouted a voice from the side, which drew her attention.

"Yes sir?"

"I need you to give me an analysis on these soldiers, come ride with me an Agent Carter." Said a rugged looking man who seemed be his late 40s.

"Yes Sir!" Said Natasha as she ran towards the jeep seating herself next to the brown haired woman who gave her a small smile.

"Nice to see another woman in the field." Whispered the woman.

"The few and the proud." Said Natasha eliciting laughter from the woman.

"Alright calm down ladies." Grunted the Colonel.

The trio observed the group of soldiers as they went through various tasks, all which tested their physical strength, and skills, which Steve failed miserably at every single one. As the group was jogging through the forest the trio pulled up next to a flag where everyone seemed to stop.

"Alright, whoever gets that flag down can ride back to camp with Agent Carter over here." Shouted the sergeant leading the battalion.

All the men tried to jump and push over each other climbing or shaking the pole but each and every one of them failing.

"They're not the brightest lot are they?" Said the brown haired woman.

"They don't need brains, we need strength and the basics." Grunted the colonel

"What about that guy?" Said Natasha as she pointed to Steve who was standing off to the side.

Everybody had seemed to give up and was getting ready to continue their run when Steve walked up under the pole, loosened the bolts bringing the whole pole down and grabbed the flag.

"Well, I believe that counts." Said Agent Carter with a smile as she turned away from the group to look forward.

A tired Steve shuffled towards the jeep with the flag and plopped down onto the backseat.

"_This truly was interesting_." Thought Natasha with a smile which Steve returned not realizing it wasn't meant for him.

The next day was pretty similar as they analyzed each soldier and took notes and again Steve was getting manhandled especially during the sparring phase.

"I'm telling you Hodge is the prefect soldier he's passed all our tests and he'll follow every order." Said the colonel to and old man who was well dressed and wore a pair of glasses.

"Hodge is a bully." Said the old man flatly

"You don't win wars with niceness, you win it with guts." Said the colonel as he grabbed a grenade from a nearby box and threw it at the group doing jumping jacks.

"GERNADE!" He shouted

Natasha's instinct kicked in as she made to duck behind the vehicle expecting an explosion when suddenly she heard a voice.

"Get back! Get back!"

She peered over the jeep as saw Steve curled up over the grenade trying to shield everyone from the blast. The look of shock was evident on everyone's faces except for the old man who had a smug expression.

Natasha felt shame as she saw Steve curled over the grenade selflessly sacrificing himself for a bunch of douchebags that laughed and picked at him all week. Her first instinct was to duck, to hide, to survive. For the first time in a long time she questioned whether that was the right instinct? But what other way was there?

"You alright there Private?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Said Natasha with a smile.

"Oh, I know that alley! That's where I got beat up and down there I was beat up there too."

"You sure get beat up a lot." 

"I was just always tying to help, and Bucky would call it my stubbornness to never back down."

"Well it's got you so far." Mused Peggy

"Yes it has." Said Steve fondly looking at the streets he used to walk as a child growing up.

"So are you going to see your girlfriend before everything changes?" Asked Peggy with a piercing look.

"Girlfriend?"

"You know that one that was with you when we came to pick you up with the red hair."

"Oh, Natalie. She's not my girlfriend we're just friends, I literally met her a week before I left for camp." Said Steve chuckling as he thought about the one week adventure he had with Natalie.

"Well you will see her again right?" Asked Peggy

"Yeah, she promised to meet me later tonight." Said Steve fondly.

"Well, I hope you have a good time. Don't forget 6am sharp tomorrow." Said Peggy with a warm smile that didn't quite seem to reach her eyes.

"Yes Ma'am." Said Steve as the car rolled to a stop and Steve got out in front of a hotel. He gave Peggy a wave before heading inside the hotel and towards a certain room. With a small sigh he gave one quick knock before the door opened.

"Hey Soldier."

"Hey yourself." Said Steve with a smile.

"So how was training?" Asked Natasha as the two walked down the street towards the malt shop.

"Brutal, humiliating, life threatening, but overall it was interesting." Said Steve

"_Almost being blown up was interesting?" _Thought Natasha

"Well, you seem to be in slightly better condition." Complimented Natasha

"Still scrawny and short though." Joked Steve morbidly

"It'll get better, in time." Reassured Natasha with a smile.

"Hopefully."

The two stepped into the malt shop where Steve ordered them two shakes as they sat down in a booth.

"So do anything interesting while I was away?"

"Oh you know, wrote a bit, visited a couple sites, nothing too interesting. Wish you could have been here, the city just seems more fun when you're around." Said Natasha quietly.

"That was a fun week, I wish it could be like that all the time. Simple innocent fun, except for the whole getting mobbed by thugs part." Said Steve fondly.

"But it can be, Steve." Said Natasha quietly.

"Pardon?"

"You could stay, be the artist you were meant to be, we could share a flat. It could be just like your dream!" Said Natasha excitedly

A pained expression came across Steve's face as he paused and looked into those green eyes shimmering with hope and a slight sense of desperation, like an internal madness fighting beneath the emerald orbs. He could stay and be comfortable, she wanted to move in with him. It would be a new start, one he's always wanted. He could go back to school, come home to Natalie; they could have so many adventures. He sighed as undeniable truth still rose.

"I wish I could Nat, but I have duty now to my people. To Dr. Erskine. I made a promise to myself and others, it's not about me anymore."

Steve's heart broke as he saw the sinking and despair emerging in her eyes as it slightly began to water before quickly disappearing with a few blinks.

She looked back up and gave him a sad disappointed smile.

"I understand. That's what makes you special Steve, your selflessness. I hope that never changes."

Shimmering lights flashed above them and everywhere around as the two stood in front of Steve's apartment.

"So I guess this is goodbye?" Whispered Natasha off to the side

"I hope it isn't." Muttered Steve eliciting a confused stare from Natasha

"One day the war will end and until then I want you to continue to live you life fully but I promise once it's over and if I'm alive I'll come find you Natalie." Said Steve with a smile.

"One day." Muttered Natasha with a smile as she looked straight into his eyes, slowly inching closer and closer. Green met blue while two lips touched under the night sky.

Bang.

One shot in the stomach and a gasp of air as he stared into cold dead eyes, confusion, pain, and hurt and swirl of physical and emotional pain surrounded him.

She stared at him blankly as he fell to his knees in front of her as she pointed the metal tip towards his head.

"Мне очень жаль," She whispered softly when suddenly Steve caught the glimpse of something in those cold dead eyes. Remorse.

Darkness surrounded him before the sound or anything else could reach him, as his last thought was the slight flicker in her eyes.

Another shot rang into the night and Natasha felt pain in her leg as she quickly turned around and fired shots towards her assailant. She didn't even bother to see whom it was before running and ducking towards an alley hell bent on escaping the scene of her latest sin.

After running as far as she can her leg finally gave out on her and she crashed onto the wall of an alleyway sinking down to the floor as she tried to calm her breathing down. It was never this hard. This complicated. But these unknown feelings were drowning her, suffocating her. Feelings she fought long and hard to bury seemed to rise of like some kind of storm and tonight was finally her reckoning. She closed her eyes as she gasped and gasped squeezing her wrist trying to stop the blood but also feeling her pulse. After what seemed like an eternity her pulse slowly slowed and the gasping stopped. But the pain was still there. A pain she wasn't sure would ever disappear like it did before.

She had completed her mission.

The final act

The scene ends

The curtains drawn

There was a beep and suddenly green light surrounded her and she was once again pulled into the darkness and back to her own time.

"Move an inch and you're dead."

Natasha opened her eyes to find an arrow pointed right at her head.

"_Great."_

Authors Note: And that's chapter four! As always tell me what you guys think!


	5. Choices

"Rogers! My goodness, we need a doctor! HELP!"

She could have been faster. She could have prevented this. The boy was beaten up so many times on those streets was doomed to die as a man on the same pavement. She shook herself out of her internal rambling and regained the sharp composure she so effortlessly mastered.

"Will he make it?" She asked gently, refusing to allow the tsunami of turmoil to flood through her voice.

"The first bullet pierced all the vital organs, we've stopped the internal bleeding for now but it doesn't seem like it will hold much longer. Miraculously the second bullet went straight through, but there's no telling what kind of mental state he'll be in. Normally I would say full recovery would be possible but with his fragile state it's a 25% chance he recovers fully, and that's if nothing gets infected." Said the voice of the weary surgeon, black bags evident under his eyes as him and his team had just spent 13 hours trying to save this man from certain death. Whoever put those bullets in him wanted him dead.

"Thank you doctor." She said curtly as the doctor gave a nod and dismissed himself.

"So?"

"How fast can you prepare the procedure, doctor?"

"Everything is in place, we can get the staff ready in about 30 minutes. But I have to tell you Ms. Carter. The chances of this saving him is not probable, the procedure requires an extreme amount of energy and self will to withstand the pain, in his state I fear he would not be able to handle such stress."

"Call them, we need to get this done tonight before the general hears word of what's happened to Rogers."

"I have to ask Ms. Cater, is this your call to make? He does have a chance of recovery with proper rest and care."

"The doctor was being optimistic, I've seen the wounds. The only thing miraculous up to this point was that the bullet went straight through his head. He'll die of blood loss or infection in time, and even if he did survive, what life would he live? It may not be my call to make but who else does he have to make this call for him?"

"Well, I made Steven a promise and I intend to hold my end of it. Have him at the facility as soon as possible."

"Thank you Dr. Erskine." She said curtly

She let out a sigh releasing the torrent of emotion ringing in her heart and mind.

_Just a little longer, just keep it in control_

After furious protests from the medical staff and a little bickering she managed to convince them that Steve's best chances was elsewhere. Whether that was true or not was contingent on what happens in an hour's time.

"Honestly Peggy! Look at him he can't even stand!" Protested a concerned Howard Stark.

Black blurs and voices rang around but he couldn't make any of it out he couldn't even process what was being said.

"It's just the morphine in his system. Steve. I need you to focus. We, need you to focus."

He still couldn't process anything other than the fact that he was somehow conscious but he felt a need to stand up. He had to stand up.

"Alright, he's in the machine!" shouted Dr. Erskine

"We will proceed." He said quietly to himself staring at the metal pod

Howard acknowledged the statement and rushed down the steps and towards the generators. He grabbed a wheel and began turning.

"Vita Rays at 10 Percent, 20, 30 percent." A flash of light emitted through the tinted glass of the metal pod causing everyone to shield his or hers already protected eyes.

"That's 40 percent."

"All vital signs normal."

"50 Percent. 60. 70."

A blood-curling scream could be heard from inside the machine causing everyone in the room to turn white.

"Stark! The reactors emergency override!" Shouted Erskine

"Wait. He can do this." Said Peggy softly

Howard looked over at Erskine and then at Peggy with a sigh went back to the wheel as he began notching up the vita rays once again.

"80, 90, that's 100 percent."

Another flash of light rang through the room as sparks flew out the machine before everything drummed to a silent hum.

"Stark?" Asked Dr. Erskine nervously

"Well, is he alive?"

A small smile flashed across Peggy's lips as her eyes rang ever so sharply.

"So what are you going to do, kill me?"

"That's what I was sent here to do, but imagine my surprise when I find this whole facility empty and you suddenly flash into this room out of nowhere."

"So why am I still alive?"

"Because I need answers!"

"There was a target, I was sent to eliminate the target. The target is now neutralized." She said flatly masking the guilt and hurt that still weighed heavily on her heart.

"Who was the target?"

She chuckled. A cold flat chuckle that seemed to lower the temperature of the room

"Do you really think it would be that easy?"

"Guess not." Said the man flatly as he drew his bow once again and pointed the arrow at her head.

"We'll get all the answers we need, my mission was simply to neutralize a threat."

"Well you're not doing a very good job at it." She stated

He hesitated and for the second time ever lowered his bow.

"You've had at least 50 different chances to fight back and escape. Why haven't you? Or did the famous Black widow not see any of."

Before he could finish his sentence he found a gun clicked and aimed right at his forehead and a knife at the string of his bow. Before he could react she lowered the gun and knife dropping it down and looked passively at the ground, her red hair covering most of her face.

"So it's not that you couldn't escape." Mused the man

Once again he drew his bow and aimed it at the red haired woman. One shot and she was slumped on the floor. He scooped her up and carried her out to the evac zone where he was to be picked up and got into the quinjet as it arrived.

" Clint, You know the mission was to eliminate the target right?"

"Relax Maria, I think the director will be more than happy to make that call himself." Said the man with a smile as he got into the pilot seat and began the launch procedure.

Authors Note: Sorry I left Steve dead for so long lol, have some time off now so expect more frequent updates.


	6. Ghosts

"Enjoying the city?"

"We're just trying to take everything in one step at a time but so far it's been absolutely fantastic."

"I mean the architecture, the people, the food. It's just all been amazing!"

"Well, I am glad to hear that you are enjoying the city so far, Üdvözöljük Budapesten." Said an old man with kind eyes as he handed the young duo a couple maps and a small package.

"köszönöm." Responded the voice of a red haired woman who gave a warm smile as her partner took the package and maps from the old man.

"I didn't know you spoke Hungarian." Mused the man as he walked alongside the scarlet haired female putting on a pair of shades and tucking the package into his coat.

"I don't it's just customary to learn the basic language of the country you're visiting."

"Noted. Targets on the move, I'll keep lookout on higher ground." Said the man as he took a step back and disappeared into an empty alleyway.

"Always looking for a perch." Mused the woman turning on her comlink and setting sights on a man that was below them in a market square buying fruit.

"So why are we trailing this guy if we already know where he's headed?"

"Because the building is heavily fortified right now with their latest discovery but I'm pretty sure my man here happens to know a second entrance from an unknown building."

"Let's just hope you actually did the scouting right this time. Remember what happened in Italy?"

"In my defense I was right, it was just unforeseen circumstances that complicated the matter."

"Right, eyes of a hawk. How come we don't just go in there undercover these guys aren't exactly armed mercenaries."

"Because if it was that simple than they'd just have some random shield agents walking in like buddy buddies asking to take a look around."

"You're right, definitely sounds more like Coulson's thing."

"Oh he'd have a field day with this mission."

"Targets heading west into an alleyway, I'm about to go dark."

"I got him." Whispered the woman as she saw the man duck into the alleyway as she hid under the map behind two groups of tourists.

Upon seeing the man turn into the alley she quickly discarded the map and sped up a little but not enough to draw attention to herself. She first did a sweep through to check that the alleyway was empty before actually ducking into it. Upon entering the alleyway she saw 3 sets of doors, which were all unmarked and let to individual stores on the other side. She squatted down and squinted a little looking at the gravel as she began to trace fresh prints, which led directly to the door in the middle.

"Clint, I need eyes on the middle store on the other side of this alleyway."

"Seems to be some sort of shoe shining shop but the windows are heavily tinted and the sign says closed."

"I'm going to head in, rendezvous at the meet point."

"Copy."

She gave the door a small knock and plastered herself to the side of the wall in case someone did indeed come back out. After a couple minutes it was clear nobody was coming out so she picked the lock, opened the door, slid in, and closed it without a sound.

The backroom was a workshop of some sorts as various shoes could be seen on the shelf as well as sewing machines and buckets of shiners and polishes. Natasha walked around the room and took a look out in the front before returning to the back and finding a set of stairs leading to the basement. Without a sound she descended down the steps and gripped the handle waiting.

5 seconds.

5 more.

Footsteps could be heard walking away as she finally opened the door and slid inside. The room was bare with stonewall except for a single unmarked metal door. The voices of men could be heard echoing in the hallway, which was a sign that it was definitely the tunnel they were looking for and from the sounds of it, it was deep one.

With a small sigh, Natasha sat down by the door and leaned the back of her head against the wall while closing her eyes. She would have to wait for the men to disappear deeper into the tunnel before she could advance.

She sees red, crimson blood soaking red, which burned into the very essence of her soul. The blood of countless lives shed and spilt in the pursuit of ultimate glory. She was lost in a never-ending river of death, trapped by the shadows of deceit. There was never white, only gray and black.

That was until she met him, a staple of everything that was good in the world. Innocence, Bravery, and Compassion all mixed into one being. Suddenly the world didn't seem so bland and she began to see the light. But like the twisted demon she was she had to squeeze the light so hard until it finally extinguished. She didn't deserve such a bright light, she never did and that's why she let it die.

At least that's what she tells herself. The red in her ledger is what people think drives her but it was deeper than that. It was the ghost with blue eyes that drove her onto a better path. Haunting her in her sleep filling her with belief and encouragement that she needed to do better and save those who couldn't save themselves, to stand up against the bullies. He never asked her why she did what she did, why she took away his chance at life. And that was what shook her very soul the most.

It was time.

She opened her eyes and made her way through the metal door and into the darkness. She walked for what seemed like hours before she reached the end of the tunnel as a single ladder could be seen with white light coming down upon it. Listening for any signs of people she deemed that it was safe and began ascending the ladder. Upon reaching the top she found herself in a catacombs of sorts at various tombs could be seen lined on both sides. She took out a gps like device that scanned the whole area before creating a digital layout on the screen and leading her to her source. She navigated the old and dusty tombs brushing away cobwebs and avoiding various skeletons. She finally reached the area she was looking for as a single tomb stood at the end with a bright light shining upon it. The tomb was made of marble and didn't seem to have been touched for years.

Without any hesitation she pocketed the device and proceeded to move the lid of the tomb. Instead of a pile of dust, rotting flesh, or a full on skeleton there was instead various pieces of weaponry ranging from medieval to alien. She scanned the tomb before setting her eyes on her target. She quickly checked the tomb to see if there was any security and without finding any she reached inside and picked up her package.

"Clint, I've secured the package."

"Copy, get outside. Extraction in … Wait multiple unmarked Suv's pulling up Nat you'll need to go out where you came."

"Shit." Muttered Natasha as she began making her way back through the catacombs.

"How long do we got?"

"I'm calling this one in, changing the time of extraction."

"I'd hold of on that one." Said Natasha suddenly as she heard voices and footsteps coming from the tunnel below.

"Why? What happened?"

"They're coming up from the tunnel, I got to move up."

"Well this just got complicated." Said Clint blankly through the comm

"It's never that easy." Mused Natasha as she ascended steps to find herself in the back of a church. She pushed open the door and headed into the main room before ducking behind a row of benches as the church floor flew open and men began crowding inside.

"Be careful Nat, these guys are armed. I'll give you a distraction but it's going to be hell right after, oh and you might want to find some cover."

She couldn't agree or disagree, as she would risk being compromised so she simply waited. She could hear footsteps all around and gruff voices speaking in German. A Bang and a rattle could be heard in the back before the sound of scattering footsteps could be heard.

"Sir! The artifact it's been taken."

"Taken? How could it be taken? Are you sure it isn't somewhere else in here?"

"No sir, someone's stolen it. The tomb hasn't been touched for years until recently."

"Well that means whoever took out artifact must be nearby still, search the church, nobody comes in or out!"

Before Natasha could wonder where Clint's "distraction," was one of the glass mosaics shattered as a three arrows launched into the floor.

"Shit. Not those." Muttered Natasha seconds before all three arrows went off spraying fragments everywhere piercing various men around the church.

There wasn't time to think she simply reacted and hid behind the large object in her possession. Everything bounced off and she was unharmed. But there wasn't time to dwell on that. She leapt up from the bench while pulling out her pistol and put two bullets in the men nearby before they could even react. And like that she was gone.

"AFTER HER!" Shouted the man who was now clutching his shoulder and kneeling on the floor bleeding.

After a couple minutes of screams and firefights she burst through the church doors and was immediately greeted by various men with assault rifles pointed at her. There wasn't time to think as bullets rained and as if it was the most natural thing in the world she ducked under the strange but very familiar object as bullets ricocheted and even reflected back at the shooters taking some out. She ran to the side and sprinted towards the hills with Clint and her new cover protecting her as well as her usual sharp accuracy and skills.

"When's extraction!" Yelled Natasha as she met up with Clint on top the hills.

"About now." Said Clint looking up as a quinjet zoomed by dropping a missile right on the church below destroying the whole thing and everyone in it. It then hovered around and landed near the duo, who immediately ran up the ramp and safely into the jet.

"Nice shield." Mused Clint looking at the large object locked onto Natasha's right arm

"It's pretty handy, and surprisingly light." Said Natasha looking over the strange round metal that was smooth and unmarked.

"That's because it's vibranium. You're holding the only vibranium shield in existence.

"Well I wonder why Fury wanted this Shield so bad." Mused Natasha

"Because. The only person to use that vibranium shield was Captain America, and as of 15 hours ago he was found frozen in snowy tundra. Didn't you read the whole report?" Said Clint excitedly.

"No… Just.. My objectives." Muttered Natasha staring blankly at shield in her arms

"Steve's shield"

"Steve Rogers is alive."

Authors Note: Sorry for the long delay for this chapter, Went on vacation and things just got carried away. But here it is, and the story continues.


	7. Reintroduction

"_You could run, as fast as you want as far as you can, through space and time itself. But no matter what the demons of the past. The ghosts. They will always find you."_

"They always come back," muttered Natasha softly staring at the blank vibranium in her hand. Slowly she traced her fingers over the leather straps, searching through the crevices for a trace of the ghost that once held this object. But it was blank. Completely wiped and cleaned, all traces of what it was or whom it belonged to gone.

That was what frustrated Natasha the most, the emptiness of it all. She searched the files, she knew that he had lived on, what he became, what he had done, and how he had fallen. She watched the old tapes and read all the files, there was nothing on what she had done. She stared into his eyes, and there was nothing but passion, kindness, and a willingness to do better. There was no hatred or pain, no wound physical or internal. It was as if it never happened, and she would often wonder, who was actually the ghost?

"Natasha?"

She snapped up to see a questioning look given to her by Clint who finished polishing his bow. They locked eyes and no explanation was needed, he never questioned her. She'd tell him if it was important or only if she wanted him to know.

"We're landing in five." Said Clint with a knowing nod as he got up to check with the pilots.

Natasha always had her secrets, even now years after he found her on the floor injured, eyes dead refusing to reveal the inner turmoil raging inside her very soul. She didn't speak, she didn't fight, she simply moved. Clint still shuddered at the yelling and threats of relocation by Fury before he finally calmed down and told him to let her in. He didn't know the full scale of the conversation that went on in that room, but hours after she came out renewed with a new sense of purpose in life. She became his responsibility as he was the one that vouched for her and if she betrayed the agency he would go down with her. But he had faith, and in the end she ended up being one of the greatest assets to shield and the best damn partner and friend he could ever ask for. He knew more than most would about Natasha, maybe even more that Fury. But nobody knew what her last mission for the red room was, Fury didn't feel the need to know and Clint never questioned it seeing as if Fury never asked. But Clint wasn't just a shield agent with good aim, he was pretty sharp and he could tell that whatever is causing that look in Natasha's eyes probably correlates to whatever happened on that mission.

"We're here Sir." Said one of the pilots as he pressed various knobs and buttons slowly lowering the quinjet.

Natasha snapped out of her deep thoughts and quickly regained her icy composure as she stood up and waited for the ramp to descend. Moments after she found herself face to face with Maria Hill, who was busy talking on a headset, shouting orders left and right.

"I'm saying the munitions always have to be stocked away from the weapons vault! Come on!"

"Oh hello agent Romanoff." Said Maria Hill turning slightly to give her a nod as her eyes flashed to the shield in her arms and she motioned for her to follow while continuing her conversation.

Natasha turned back to look for Clint who was still standing inside the quinjet.

"You're not coming?" Asked Natasha with a hint of despair in her voice.

"No, I'm needed in New Mexico. But tell me all about meeting America's greatest hero when I get back." Shouted Clint as he gave her a small wave right when the ramp began ascending.

"Well, that doesn't make things easier." Muttered Natasha as she sped up to catch up to an irritated Maria Hill who was glaring at her and tapping her foot impatiently.

Maria was still busy directing orders and leading the way that Natasha soon found herself lost in her thoughts again. She was about to see him.

Would he recognize her? Of course he would, he made a freaking sketchbook of her after one day of meeting her.

"Would he be angry? Who wouldn't be?

"_Steve_."

She shook her head in frustration; as she remained poised and calm while trying to hide her shortness of breathe along with her ever-increasing heart rate.

"It's about time." Came a snarky annoyed voice as a metal door opened and the two women walked in.

"Sir!"

"Hey Nick."

Shaking his head he saw the blank vibranium shield strapped to her arms and she followed his eyes to where a team of scientist were gathered.

"I'm going to need you to hold onto that a little bit longer." Said Fury as he motioned for her to follow.

With a nod to Natasha and Fury, Maria stepped outside still conversing and directing orders.

"Don't know how she does it really. Would have sent them all toe Siberia by now." Mused Fury shaking his head

"She was born for that role." Mused Natasha

"True." Chuckled Fury

"Agent Coulson, please brief agent Romanoff here on our current situation along with her next mission. I have to attend to some business elsewhere.

Natasha looked for Coulson among the groups of scientist and she quickly found him as he was the only one dressed in a suit but also the only one string into the middle giddy with childlike excitement.

"What was that? Oh yes, right away sir." Said Coulson as he beckoned for her to come over.

"Agent Romanoff, Captain America. Captain America, Agent Romanoff." Quipped Coulson with a smile as she introduced them.

"He's frozen."

"Thawing, we're in the process of melting the ice slowly as to not damage his body, although everyone knows his cells repairs itself way faster than the rate of a normal human body I mean... Oh! Is that the vibranium shield used by Captain America!" Rambled Coulson excitedly as he made to grab it.

"Don't touch it." Complained Natasha hitting him lightly with the shield.

"Ow." Complained Coulson rubbing his shoulder

A whirlwind of emotion was twisting inside Natasha as she conversed with Nick and than slowly with each step towards Coulson she felt her heart and head hammering relentlessly. But she remained calm to everyone around; she could never break the act. But luckily to her relief she found him slightly thawed out and still unconscious. Her heart still skipped a beat when she saw him. He looked completely different, well his face was still similar, but his body was unrecognizable. He was different but still familiar. She felt a sense of nostalgia as memories replayed in her head of the good and bad times up until the somber and bitter ending. She shouldn't be here, looking at him like this, holding his shield. No, she shouldn't be anywhere near him after what she's done. But when Coulson reached for the shield she couldn't help but grip it tightly. It was selfish, but she couldn't help it. She needed the light.

"_Curve ball, high and outside for ball one_." 

Light flickered in slowly

"_So the Dodgers are tied, 4-4_."

Everything was still blurry, but he blinked a few more times.

"_And the crowd well knows that with one swing of his bat, this fellow's capable of making it a brand-new game_.

Slowly his sense come back to him feel, touch, and hearing as he realizes these things.

"_Just an absolutely gorgeous day here at Ebbets field_."

He turned his head slowly to the left and than the right slowly surveying the room

"_The Phillies have managed to tie it up at 4-4_."

Slowly he flexes his muscles and moves his arms for the first time in what seems like forever

"_But the Dodgers have three men on_."

With a slight grunt he pushed his arms off the bed and made to get up

"_Pearson beaned Reiser in Philadelphia last month_."

He swung his feet and sat up on the bed as memories and realization slowly cam back to him.

"_Wouldn't the Youngster like a hit here to return the favor_?"

A questioning expression marred the man's face as he slowly turned towards the source of the commentary.

"_Pete leans in. here's the pitch. Swung on. A line to the right. And it gets past Rizzo_."

He snapped his head to the sounds of cars outside and then to the radio, something was right.

"_Three runs will score. Reiser heads to third. Durocher's going to wave him in_."

"_Here comes the relay, but they won't get him_."

The door to the room opened and a woman with curly hairs and a standard secretary uniform walked in with a big smile.

"Good Morning. Or should I say good afternoon?"

"Where am I?"

"You're in a recovery room in New York City."

"_The Dodgers take the lead, 8-4. Oh, Dodgers!_"

His ears perked up as he listened closer to the radio

"Everyone is on their feet. What a game we have here today folks. What a game indeed."

"Where am I really?" 

Her face faltered for a moment before snapping back to a smile.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"The game, it's from May 1941. I know, cause I was there."

A terrified expression came across the face of the woman as she began to slowly back up.

He slowly got up off the bed and began walking towards the women

"Now I'm going to ask you again, where am I?"

"Captain Rogers…"

"Who are you!"

The door opened and armed men could be seen walking in and without hesitation Steve side stepped the woman grabbed the two officers and threw them through the wall.

He jumped out to find himself in a large and futuristic looking warehouse with a cheap-framed backdrop of a building complex in Brooklyn. He was lost and he needed to find answers.

"Captain Rogers wait!"

"All agents code 13, I repeat all agents code 13!"

He ran towards the metal doors and burst it open to find himself in a hallway full of people in suits. As the announcement came over the intercom many began to stare at him and some even began to slowly approach him. She pushed them aside and continued running through the building, down strange moving stairs, and dodging strangely dressed people.

Soon he found himself in the atrium, which was strangely empty. He slowly walked down the moving stairs and towards the front door when he noticed a woman with scarlet red hair leaning on the door blocking his way out.

"Hey soldier."

Authors note: Let me know what you guys think, yeah?


End file.
